The Greatest Gift to Give
by eddieboy4427
Summary: In this time of year, the main thing to do is be with the ones you love. Po and Tigress find this out, and give each other their gifts. Add on to "A Valentine Gift to Remember" It has chapters, so be patient.


**I'M BACK BABY! After a long and thought out process, and a large case of writer's block… I'm back with a brand new story! I know, it's been too long since I've made a story, so what better time to give you guys a story than the holidays? :P So, this story is a slight addition to my most famous story "A Valentine Gift To Remember", and this takes place during a special holiday. You'll know what it is soon enough. So without any further ado… Y'all ready for this?! Say it with me… ON WITH THE STORY!**

It's a very special time of the year. Snow is falling, decorations are being hung, and joy is being spread across China. Yup, it's Christmas! The Valley of Peace is covered in snow and the townspeople have already started hanging up the decorations for this year's festivities. The Furious Five, Shifu, and Po have also started hanging up decorations. "Aw man, I love Christmas! I can't wait till Christmas Day!" said the large panda as he struggled to keep is balance as he hung the tinsel. Monkey and Crane were setting up the lights on the outside of the door. "I know, right? This time of year always puts me in a good mood, especially when I get presents!" spoke Monkey as he helped Crane, a sly smile on his face with the end of his last statement. Crane just shook his head. "Wow, you're selfish. It's a time to give, not receive." Monkey shrugged. "Why not both?" said the orange furred primate. Again, Crane shook his head and went back to the task at hand. As those two bickered, Po was lost in a long train of thought as he hung the tinsel around the very large door frame. He went way back, to the moments when he confessed his love to Tigress back during the Valentine's Day Festival. He then lost himself in the deep, intimate, and vivid images he had of the events that took place afterwards. **(A/N: If you don't know the events of the prior story, go read it! The reviews say it's pretty good. :P)** He saw himself on top of her, slamming himself into her; he saw Tigress, straddling his massive shaft. As the thoughts and images flooded through the panda's mind, his legs got weak and his penis became hard. He began losing his balance, and he began to come back from his fantasies.

The panda began to wobble on the multiple stools he stood upon, the tower shaking wildly under him. Po then slipped and fell to the floor; uttering a loud "Oof!" as he did so. Crane and Monkey spotted the black and white master of Kung Fu on the floor and laughed a bit. Well, Monkey was dying laughing, Crane laughed a bit and helped him up. "You okay Po? You seem kind of distracted." Po got up, brushed himself off, and smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine, it's alright." Po shrugged his mistake off and went back to work. About an hour past and Po, Monkey, and Crane were finished with the decorations. The three were on the way to the barracks, when Po pulled Crane to the side. "Say Crane, I need a favor." Crane was curious. "What is it?" Po looked around, as to make sure someone wasn't close enough to hear his plan. "I need your help. I want to get Tigress a nice gift, but I don't know what to get her…" said Po, a bit concerned. Crane was a bit confused now. "Wait, you've been with her this long, and you don't know what she might want?!" Po groaned and hit his head against the beam. "I know, I know! I'm a terrible boyfriend. But I have an idea for a gift, but I need to go for a bit to get it." Crane nodded, but was still confused. "Where are you going?" asked the long beaked bird. "I'm heading to the Chu-Mein Mountains. I heard that there's a special heart shaped jewel that someone has, and I plan on getting it for Tigress." said Po. "Where is it that I come in, exactly?" Po nods. "I was getting to that… Anyway, while I'm gone, I need you to cover for me, you can't let Tigress, or anyone else find out, because they might ruin it. So, can I trust you?" asked Po, with his paws clamped together. Crane thought about it, know he'd be lying to his friends; but, he decided to go with. So Crane nodded in agreement. Po almost jumped out of the roof when he nodded. He hugged Crane, squeezing him tightly. Crane groaned and gasped for air as Po squeezed him. "Thanks Crane! You won't regret this, I promise!" said the pudgy warrior as he let go of Crane and ran off to get ready to leave.

Meanwhile, with Tigress…

Tigress and Viper were in town getting gifts and things for the boys of the Jade Palace, and Viper and Tigress were talking about the previous events of the year. "Remember when we fought the bandits near Sai Lein Springs? We ended up beating them and bathing in the hot springs afterwards." stated the sexy tigress. Viper giggled as she reminisced, the memories flooding back to her. "Yeah, I remember. And if I remember correctly, you and Po were getting pretty heated in a different part of the springs." Tigress thought about the events at the hot springs and began to blush ferociously. She remembered the time as if it was yesterday… _Po and the five were just finished with the Ling-Wu Bandits. They were terrorizing a nearby village for some time and they requested the aid of the Furious Five and Dragon Warrior. They just finished the last batch of bandits and took out the leader. "Phew, glad that's over…" said Po, wiping his brow. The Five smiled and began to chat, when Mantis heard the sound of running water. "Hey guys, I hear something! Follow me!" said the tiny Kung Fu master. _

_ They followed their friend and was in awe at the beautiful sight. There was a large hot spring, water pouring down from a large rock, making a small waterfall. The waterfall created a thin mist of steam, and also a small, but very beautiful mini-rainbow. "Wow, it's so beautiful…" said Viper as she slithered towards the water. She touched the water with her tail, and she felt like her tip was melting at the warmth of the springs. "C'mon guys, the water's perfeeeeeccccct…" Her last word drew on as she slid deeper into the sultry spring, the water relieving her tension. The rest of the five, including Po, walked over and slid into the water. Po, Tigress, and Monkey walked away and slid out of their clothes. Monkey threw his shorts on a nearby tree and dove right in. Po and Tigress stepped away together, seeing as they were together now. Po slid out of his shorts, revealing himself to her again, his flaccid member catching her eye as she stripped. She finished undressing and walked to the turned Po, getting behind him and stroking his flaccid shaft. Po's eyes widened as she touched his cock, slightly growing in her paw. He moaned as she stroked him, but shook his head and spun around, only to trip and take Tigress with him. Now the two were on the ground, both naked, and Tigress purring lustfully. Po blushed furiously and looked around. "Tigress, what if someone sees…" Tigress cut him off by putting a digit on his lips. "Don't say a word. Just sit back and enjoy…"_

_ Tigress rose her hips, placing her flower at Po's tip. She rubbed his tip with her wet womanhood, her juices soaking his tip and trickling down his shaft. The two Kung Fu masters moaned at Tigress' actions. Tigress then held her breath, and then slid down, engulfing his head and part of his thick shaft. Tigress hissed and moaned as she tried to take as much of Po as she could, and Po was in sheer ecstasy; his eyes rolled in the back of his head as his cock was being swallowed by Tigress' flower. She began to bounce slowly, getting a steady pace started as she got used to his cock. The two of them were enjoying the other as much as they could without alerting the others. Po's shaft began to throb uncontrollably as Tigress bounced up and down. "Tigress…I'm not gonna… last…" said Po between pants. Tigress just kissed Po with the passion of ten lovers combined and slammed onto Po's cock, taking it to the hilt. Po moaned into Tigress' mouth and blew his hot, thick load deep into her cunt. Tigress sighed as she felt his cum fill her vagina. She rose off of him and wobbled as she stood. She was about to fall, but Po caught her before she could. Tigress looked up at Po, a big grin on his face. She smiled back and hugged him._

Tigress came back from the sensual daydream blushing deeply. She splayed her ear down and scratched her head softly. "Oh, yeah…that… Wait, how do you know about that?" asked Tigress. Viper giggled at the question. "I could smell the scent of sex on both of you; in fact I think we all did. Should've took a dip in the springs before coming back." Tigress blushed harder than she ever did before, knowing she was right. Tigress gave her a good face-palm to herself and Viper laughed as they walked. The girls shopped for about another hour, stopping for some food from Mr. Ping's noodle shop after they were done. Mr. Ping brought them their food and Tigress and Viper talked and ate. "Viper, can I ask you something?" Viper nodded, her face stuffed with a dumpling. "Do… do you think Po still finds me attractive?" Viper swallowed her dumpling and nodded quickly. 'I'm positive he does." said the hungry snake. Tigress looked down, still unsure. Viper just sighed. "If you think Po doesn't find you attractive, put it to the test. Buy something sexy, then unveil it to him in private on Christmas. If he likes it, he likes it. If not, then… well, we won't think that way." said Viper with a smile. She nodded and kept eating

**Well, how did you guys like the first chapter of my little add on? Now, I know it probably wasn't that good, but bear with me, and I'll try to get to where I was when I wrote "A Valentine Gift to Remember". So for now, I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Oh, and before I forget, I made a twitter to follow up with my FF account. It's the same name and profile pic as this FF account, so go follow me, and I'll try to keep you guys updated with my uploads and updates. Eddieboy4427 out.**


End file.
